Ten Reasons
by itrymybest
Summary: Draco is out at Ron's bachelor party...and it's 3:50 am. Hermione decides he has ten minutes to be home, or she'll leave him. Ten minutes, ten reasons.


**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned the Harry Potter series, do you think I would be writing this rather than having another movie based on Draco and Hermione?**

She stomped around her room, muttering under her breath.

"That little git, thinking he can just stay out so late. It's hardly fair that he is going to Ron's bachelor party, Lord knows what they do there, and on top of that he is staying out until 3:50 in the morning. I understand that it's a bachelor party, but I expected him back by 1. Bloody irresponsible Malfoy to not call, then not even pick up his phone."

'_If that man does not set foot into this house in the next ten minutes, I am breaking up with him. I will think of one reason for every minute he isn't here. Bloody twat.'_

She angrily flopped on to her bad, eyeing the porch from the window.

'_The first reason is quite obvious, is it not? He is rude. That man drives me off the wall with his constant insults. The bloody smirk he has plastered on his face every time he insults me is just unfair. He cannot just say whatever he wants, and make up for it with that gorgeous little permanent smirk. Sometimes I can hardly tell if it's a smirk or a grimace. And of course, there is the fact that he always rudely interrupts me between my studying with snogging or something of the sort. I feel like yelling out _'MALFOY! I AM WORKING'_ But he never seems to give me the chance to pry my lips off of his.'_

Hermione Granger is not stupid, she is far from it! She knows of things that go on during bachelor parties. She sat up on her bed.

'_He obviously doesn't deserve me. I help him when he is sick, and give him some help with office work. I give him advice, cook food for him, and basically take care of him! What has he done for me? Given me back massages when I'm in pain? Listened to me when I needed to just let out some feelings? Put up with my constant yelling when I am in an angry mood? Hugged me and cradled me when I need to be comforted? Met my family and fit in with them? Playfully loved me? Pah! As if I need those things.'_

She whimpered on her bed, painfully alert. She wanted Draco home immediately. The thought of him never doing those things ever again scared her half to death.

'_Malfoy is much too sexy. Most people think that it's only Pansy who follows after him but I see the other girls. Now that his hair isn't gelled down any longer and he has grown, he looks simply incredible . He cannot just walk down the street with me, where every girl who passes by turns her head to stare at him. It is simply not acceptable to have whores and sluts falling after his every move. I can hardly be with someone like that. If I am with a stout man, or maybe even a man who does not fall under the eye of every woman, I will not have to worry about him going off in the night with some skank. Him being too attractive is most definitely reason number 3.'_

Just the mere idea of him leaving her for a more beautiful girl worried her. A bachelor party consisted of scantily clad girls enticing all of the men there – including Malfoy. Her Malfoy. Hermione got up, and walked around her room once more, here eye never leaving the window. She followed it with every step.

'_Reason number four, he is much too prude about being a Pureblood. Of course, he is still the kindest man behind his demeanour, but he is still an obnoxious Pureblood. The society often looks down upon our relationship, just because I, a Muggle-born, am dating a Pureblood. It is hardly my fault I was born into a muggle family. Nevertheless, I do not like society looking down upon me. Of course, although Malfoy is a Pureblood, and is supposedly very rude to all, I have seen him be caring to so many people. Why, there is hardly a day when he hasn't been extraordinarily nice to someone. Of course he didn't take to Harry or Ron earlier, but now they are closer than most since the battle between families is over.'_

Her best friends and her boyfriend all scaring her completely by being incredibly irresponsible, sounded perfectly right.

'_Ah, yes, irresponsible. How can I date a man who is dreadfully irresponsible? What kind of person stays out until 3:55 in the morning? This being without a call or any form of letting me know! I mean, a man that incredibly irresponsible is hardly proper for the part of my boyfriend. I deserve much better, thank you very much. Of course, this might not be his fault. Who know, maybe something happened to him? Nothing happened to him, he is DRACO MALFOY. He can care for himself. He is just fine, but still a very irresponsible man. That is reason number 5. Malfoy is much too irresponsible.'_

Even though she told herself that he is perfectly okay, she still didn't believe it wholeheartedly. She shifted awkwardly in one spot, now completely refusing to look to the window. She quickly went back to thinking of reasons.

'_Number 6, Malfoy is too childish. Always having me make breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sometimes, he asks me to go make him a sandwich. I feel like slapping that man over the hea! Why would I make him a sandwich? Preposterous! He may be too lazy to cook food, but not to try and make things harder for me by setting up some sort of juvenile prank. We're adults, and it's just plain stupid that we are acting like children. People must grow up, and that is something he has not yet done. That is reason number six.'_

'_Reason number 7, that stupid twat is too bloody distracting. He walks in the room, without a shirt, only in dress pants for no apparent reason, his blond locks held over his right eye, and for added distraction, he wiggles his eyebrows and smirks! I need a man who doesn't have me leave my studying to abide to his every want and need. I mean, I cannot have the urge to abandon all of my work to let him have his way with me. Simply unacceptable!'_

She longed to see his distracting self again, but knowing that it was not in her power at the time, she sat back on her bed, now eyeing the clock. **3:58**.

"Bloody Malfoy" she whispered.

'_He is too protective. He makes sure I am always safe by following me almost everywhere I go! I need freedom! I understand he is only doing it because he cares about my well-being, but how can he expect me to put up with his constant asking where I am, and how my day was and if any stupid men tried to hit on me. Of course they did, but I always have to lie and reply _of course not, you git! _If I told him that any men did try to hit on me, well, he would bloody rip their head clean off. So, I have come to reason number 8. Malfoy is too protective.'_

Hermione, still feeling uncomfortable without him being there, decided to go to the washroom and wash her face. She looked around and saw his messy clothes strewn about. She sighed as she washed her face.

'_Reason. Number. Nine. Malfoy is the bloody messiest prat I have ever seen! He leaves everything out and about, without even bothering to ATTEMPT to put them away. He simply just throws them on the ground, presuming that I will take care of it. Hardly so! I refuse to do his dirty work. He-'_

A pair of hands were placed in front of Hermione's eyes.

"Guess who!" came a cheerful, yet husky voice.

Hermione reached for her wand in her nighties and spun around quickly. She pointed it to the neck of the man.

"No need to be so angry, Granger. It's only me!" said Draco.

"Oh, I know. You stupid, ignorant BASTARD!" Hermione shrieked, without removing her wand from his neck.

"Why ever are you so angry?" He said, still cheerful.

"Are you an idiot? It's bloody 4 am!"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Of course, you git! I will make sure that you **never** set foot out of this house-"

He silenced her by placing his lips upon hers. Hermione's head spun, and she automatically responded to the kiss. She fiercely kissed back, softly melting when he nipped her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She pulled him over to their bed, falling down upon it and bringing him along with her, the kiss never breaking.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pulling him as close and possible to her. He pulled away from her and smirked.

"Aha, you've missed me!"

"Of course not, you moron. Now shut up and kiss me." Hermione said, and Malfoy, being the tease he was, rolled over to his side of the bed.

"I am too tired. Maybe later." He said, chuckling lightly.

"You had better get your lips back on mine this second." She said, hitting him forcefully on his back.

"On one condition, of course."

"Which would be..?"

"Tell me you that your worship me and that I will not be in any trouble for staying out so late."

"Why should I?"

Draco turned back to the bed, giving out a loud sigh.

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted the feel of his soft lips upon hers. She wanted him to hold him and never let go. She wanted him to make her feel like there were no other women at the party. Nevertheless, Hermione had her pride, and would never listen to a man.

"Good Night then." She said, and turned to her side of the bed.

There were a few seconds when nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to turn out the lights?" Malfoy said.

"Pah! You do it."

The lights went off, and the room was quiet again. Hermione felt the bed shift as he went to lie down again.

A pair of strong, manly arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her close to him. Draco kissed her on the top of her head and held her tightly. He leaned down and lingered in front of her lips. She could feel his breath upon hers, and he quickly sealed the gap. Their kiss was passionate, but full of love. She broke the kiss and cradled her head in his neck, and felt his lips trace down her jaw line.

"Why did you come back so late?" She murmured.

"There was a clown at the party. I can hardly resist a clown. Why do you think I love you so much?"

She hit him on the chest, but stopped as he nipped her neck. That was going to leave a mark.

"If you ever stay out that late again-"

She couldn't finish her sentence once again, because his lips crashed upon hers.

By the end of the night, she finished her list.

'_Reason number 10. I cannot be with a man who is so damn perfect.'_

Although, the list was deemed pointless, as she had no intention of ever breaking up with him. After she was sure he was asleep, she whispered "I love you, Malfoy."

He pulled her closer and whispered "I know."

**Please review!**

**Just a oneshot, most definitely inspired off of **beautifulXflowerXJo**'s** **story on **

**Once I had read **Ten Reasons **by her, I honestly had to write this. I do hope none of you think I am doing this without permission, because I have asked her if she thinks it is okay.**

**I think that Hermione and Draco would refer to each other by last names. It is what they do, you can't change it. It may be 'informal', but to them it shows closeness, in my opinion. I love Dramione. I think they just BELONG together.**


End file.
